


Breaking Down

by PrettyArbitrary



Series: Feral Things [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Brainwashing, Captivity, Erotic Electrostimulation, Feral Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: The things Talon does to break Jack on their way to remaking him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober prompt: E-stim. For the feral anti!76 AU.

Jack presses his sweaty forehead against the floor and sobs for breath. The thing they’ve put in him is invasive, insidious, a horrible clawing tingle that tears through his body on both sides of the pleasure/pain divide. They’ve wrapped his arms up in chains and locked them behind his back. He writhes on the floor, wrenching desperately at them to get his hands free because he needs the thing _out._

They don’t budge.

“It doesn’t have to hurt,” the voice tells him, rough as a cat’s purr and familiar as a darkened bedroom. _Gabriel’s_ voice. “You only have to say the words and we can make you feel very good indeed.”

It isn’t Gabriel. He knows. There’s a subtle flatness around the edges that’s telltale of a synthesizer, but even without that, he’d know. 

Jack doesn’t have the breath to say ‘Fuck you,’ but he thinks it really hard.

Too hard, apparently, because whoever is manning the torture device in his ass turns it up another click. He screams, back arching as it _rips_ an orgasm straight out of the core of him.

“No, please, please stop.” He’s crying actual tears, a fact which he only knows because he can see them hitting the vinyl of the floor. He can’t feel anything except the searing-freezing over-stimulation of the electrical current running through him. He can feel _that_ in his nipples, his lips, his tongue, his scalp, his fingertips, his cock, his prostate and the soles of his feet.

“You can make it stop,” Gabriel’s voice says, dropping a register into a seductive intimacy that’s a whole separate current running through him. “Just admit you belong to us. You already know it’s true; just look at you. You can’t escape. We can do anything we like to you, and we will until you accept that your only option is submission.” 

He can’t think through the sensations clawing at him, or through Gabriel’s voice, promising and threatening. Jack curls up on his side until his face presses into his knees and screams again, in rage and despair.


End file.
